


The Winter in Autumn

by mlcoffee98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlcoffee98/pseuds/mlcoffee98
Summary: Renjun is trying to resolve the tension between him and Jaemin because the two idols have been distant lately; an autumn fight fic
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	The Winter in Autumn

Winter is fastly approaching and people can already feel the shiver by the slightest touch of the cold breeze. It stirs up a relaxing vibe for everyone's comfort and let people immerse into its warmth. However that's not the case in the dream dorm. Maybe they could feel the serene undertones of home but it is more likely filled with a gloomy and dreary kind of vibe.

It's quite noticeable how things are different than the way it used to be. The norm is how the dorm can be a safe haven to show their own unadulterated side and conducive to producing good memories to keep for life. Now with some of the members continuously work hard and leave to attend several events, it feels kind of incomplete. Worse enough, it slowly feeds off of its emptiness and unspoken feelings start to emerge. The intimidation lingers and they don't seem to confront it, especially in the case of Jaemin and Renjun. The room used to be filled with aegyo but now, not even a single glance is shared. It is evident in their numerous encore performances that the two boys have been distant with one another. They even decided to put on a show for their special live footage. I mean you could feel them slowly reconciling but not fully recovered as the next few days remained the same. 

  
  
One night, in the middle of the wee hours, Renjun flinched when he heard someone enter their dorm, but he didn't bother to look who it was because he knows. It was Jaemin, tired from their practice for their upcoming album. He didn't even say hi but he suddenly grabbed the remote and turn off whatever he was watching. 

"Nana, I think we need to talk," Renjun said as he turned around to see Jaemin, unbothered by what said and still on the way towards his room. Renjun hurriedly run and before Jaemin could even get in, the older managed to close it immediately and leaning against the door. 

"You heard me right." Renjun looked at him. The younger tried to avert his gaze but he couldn't help but look at the boy in front of him.

Jaemin let out a long exasperated sigh. 

"What do you want?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Renjun blurted out

"What do you mean? I'm clearly not avoiding you now." Jaemin argued. 

"Then why does it feel like you are?"

"That's something you should fix on your own."

"I said to myself that maybe I'm overreacting but Jeno and Jisung also noticed it too."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all. Nothing out of the ordinary." as Jaemin rolled his eyes. Slowly, he takes a few steps closer, cornering Renjun only to reach for the doorknob but to his dismay, the older saw it and immediately pulled his hand, bringing them closer together. 

"Then why are you suddenly avoiding the topic?" Renjun refused to stand down and even took a step closer, crossing his arms. You can feel the unwavering glares between the two of them to a point that they slowly forget about the short distance.

"I want to take a rest, Injun-ah, so while I'm being nice, we can talk about this tomorrow and just let me--" Jaemin softened his voice but it quickly faded the moment Renjun interrupted him and demanded, "No, I want it right now."

Jaemin knows Renjun slightly raised his voice and it became stern, implying the urgency and seriousness of the issue on hand. 

"Oh you want to do it here?" Jaemin snapped and slightly raised his voice as well. 

"Yes, isn't that too much to ask?" Renjun maintaining the same volume of his voice.

"Fine, then I could ask the same thing to you, why does it feel like you're avoiding me?"

"I'm avoiding you?!?" Renjun chuckled at the absurdity of his response. 

"Yeah you are." 

"What made you say that?"

"Ever since the promotions started, you were slowly becoming out of reach. I tried to ask you out many times for lunch but you simply rejected all of them because you were bonding with the other members, which is fine. You have your own life, and I have mine, so I respected your own privacy. Now that I'm also doing the same thing as you, and you couldn't respect my own time?" Jaemin admitted. 

"Okay fine, I was trying to socialize with them especially that we're gonna promote together as a group. No big deal, but at least I have the decency to reply back. You, on the other hand, just suddenly ignored me when I messaged or called, but when it's Doyoung or any other member, you simply interact with them in a blink of an eye." Renjun confessed. 

"But then you were also ignoring me when the promotions started."

"Because you were avoiding me too??"

Both of them felt the pent-up stress and stepped back away from one another. They needed a break to hold on to their last string of civility before it aggravates and turns into something both will regret in the near future. 

"You know I even asked Xiaojun ge what's wrong because maybe there's an issue within your group that caused you to become like this but that wasn't the case. He said you've been out of it lately and he doesn't know why." Renjun took a step back but still maintaining eye contact, leaning on the door. 

"I guess I just need a break especially that I've been going out relentlessly to attend music stages, and different side gigs. On top of that, I would practice for the next comeback so I wouldn't think anyone would understand the amount of stress I feel right now." Jaemin suddenly wants to shorten the distance between them, and goes for it. Renjun didn't even flinch or blink by the sudden movement. 

"Then you could have just told me that! There's nothing wrong with just sending me a simple text saying _i'm tired, i want some rest_ , then I would have let you. Ignoring one's messages can lead into a different misleading path, Na Jaemin. It makes me think that maybe you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

"Well I could say the same thing to you since you've always been blabbing about them that I feel left out most of the time. You enjoyed their company so much, it makes me think that you don't want to hang out with me too."

"But do you?"

"Do you what?"

"Do you want to hang out with me?"

"Yeah of course! What makes you think otherwise?"

"What makes you think as well that I don't want to hang out with you when in fact, I miss you?" 

"What if I told you that I miss you too?"

A moment of silence. 

The intense glares softened by the sudden confession. Renjun was flustered but his eyes started to speak volumes of something more as he intently gazes on him, pleading. Jaemin also felt the same way. Worst of all, the growing tension is certainly not helping them, which leads them to Jaemin's arms wrapping around Renjun's waist while the latter grabbing the former's mint green hoodie towards him, pulling each other into an open mouthed kiss. 

Both of them melted into it as Renjun tilted his head for Jaemin to deepen his access and slide his tongue against his. The older releasing muffled moans when the younger decided to suck on his tongue. Addicted to its insatiable feeling, the older wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and pulled him even closer than before. Jaemin tightened his grip on the other's waist until he slowly slides his hands under his shirt, caressing his back. 

The younger decided to move forward, not breaking the kiss, until he heard a whimper and a loud bang as Renjun was accidentally pushed against the door, which kinda turned him on even more. Renjun could feel the younger pressing light kisses on his lips, down to his jawline. He could feel the younger's hot and damp breath as he ravished the sensitive skin of his neck. He gasped when Jaemin is lightly sucking on it, careful enough to not leave a mark. His whole body shuddered when he licked the spots he nibbled on, wanting more. 

Renjun tried his best to keep his moans to a minimum because someone could hear them or would open the door in any minute, but he couldn't help when it felt so intoxicating. Everything feels like a blur but one thing is clear, being intimate with him surprisingly felt good and he wanted more of it. 

Renjun pulled away, leaving him breathless.

"What are we doing?" the older murmured, burying his head on the younger's chest, trying to hide the hot blushes taking over him. Jaemin cupped the older's cheeks and lift his head upwards to look at him in the eyes and say, 

"I think we both know what we're doing." before both of them were slowly leaning towards each other for a passionate kiss. 

Jaemin managed to open the door and both went into his room without breaking the kiss. Renjun kicked the door behind them. He could Jaemin's hands lifting him up. His legs were involuntarily wrapped around his waist while sucking on the younger's earlobe, kisses trailing down to his neck. He was so immersed into the feeling that in a span of seconds, he saw himself lying down on the bed with a perfect view of Jaemin hovering over him. Jaemin's eyes are filled with lust, staring at the sinful view of Renjun moaning as he started grinding on him slowly. 

"Hhngngh Jaemin-ah," Renjun arched his back beautifully and Jaemin couldn't help it but lean in to brush his soft and wet lips against his neck. 

"I miss you."

"I miss you too" Renjun breathed out. 

With the slow and maddening pace of resolving the tension between the two idols, the air in the dorm suddenly feels different. The piercing wind of resentment had dispersed and now it was filled with a burning sensation, certainly in Jaemin's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting in ao3 but i already posted this in twitter hehe i hope you guys liked it! You can also follow me on Twitter (@mlcoffee98) for more au’s and videos.


End file.
